And We Could Run Away
by RavenRose8
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 4, done to the song Mountain by Message to Bears. And we could run away, before the light of day. (Spoilers for episode four and I guess dark themes I guess, One Shot.)


' _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say.'_

One week, that's all it took for her life to change as she knew it. It all started with that weird dream, vision or reality. Whatever is was, that was the reason she was in this position.

She could travel back in time, if only a few minutes or in one case a few years but it didn't matter, none of it did, not anymore.

It all started with seeing her best friend getting shot in the girl's bathroom that was how she discovered her time travel powers.

From there she went on an adventure of sorts as all the shit from Blackwell start to find her, in the space of three days she saw her best friend die multiply times and it took its toll.

She saved another friend from committing suicide but not before watching her fall to her death two times as she attempted to stop her, she was lucky that she managed to stop her in the end.

With all this happening and finally discovering what Nathan Prescott was doing with the help of surprisingly Frank but now they had discovered the truth.

Rachel Amber, the one person that Chloe wanted to save, the best friend and maybe something more? Was dead, they had found her body in the junkyard and she held Chloe while she cried.

But Max Claurfield couldn't cry anymore, she had done too much of that already that she was now unable to cry, after everything she had seen over the past week she was simply immune to it.

She held her friend as she cried for her lost friend, cried at how they were too late and should have been faster, cried out that she would kill Nathen Prescott.

Hearing this made Max freeze up, more killing? She thought to herself, why couldn't they just run away and get away from all of this.

' _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say.'_

She waited until Chloe's tears had all dried up, her anger replacing sadness as she directed her anger towards Nathan, who had killed Rachel.

They had covered up Rachel's shallow grave, unsure what to do although it seemed Chloe had an idea of what to do.

As Chloe tried to get up to go to the truck but she was pulled back by Max, who pulled Chloe down back onto the ground and buried her face into her neck.

"No!" Max said firmly.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused at the change in Max.

"No more killing, please? I have a bad feeling, let's just go to the police and let them take it." Max all but begged Chloe, tears gathering in her eyes.

"He has to pay Max." Chloe stated angrily.

"I know he does, but it doesn't need to be us that makes him pay." Max stated.

"He killed Rachel. We need to make him pay." Chloe said, getting angrier at Max's reluctance.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Max asked angry herself at Chloe, "Are you going to walk up to him and shoot him? What about after that? There will be a manhunt for you and you'll go to prison or be killed." Max shouted at Chloe, angry at Chloe's narrowed minded plan, angry at the whole situation and angry at herself.

Chloe stayed silent as she took in Max's words and anger, she knew she was right but the shock of Max shouting at her stopped her from saying anything back.

Then just as fast as Max's anger appeared it vanished again as she cried out hugging Chloe tighter and buried her wet face into Chloe's neck. "I can't lose you, not again, please." Max begged the other girl.

Chloe recovered enough to return Max's hug and say, "You're not going to lose me Max, but what would you have me do instead? That fucker killed Rachel." Chloe asked softly.

"Call the police, there's enough evidence to put him away for years." Max suggested.

"We can't, the Prescott's have the police in their pocket. We can't go to them." Chloe stated.

"Well what about the State police? They can't ignore this." Max suggested.

"What about us? The Prescott's will surely come after us." Chloe said.

"What if we're not here?" Max asked.

' _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say.'_

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confused.

Max looked away from Chloe, "We have the truck." Max stated.

Chloe looked confused at Max, "What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

Max blushed as she leaned up and kissed Chloe on the lips before turning to look away from Chloe, "I love you Chloe, I think I've always have but this last week it's really hit me. Everything can change in a matter of minutes, and I don't want to wait too long to tell you." Max said shyly.

"Max, I uh, I'm not sure how to respond. The kiss we had the other day was great, and I love you as well but your timing is horrible as ever." Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood slightly but failing.

"I know, but I love you so much that I don't want to see you getting hurt and I just have a really bad feeling about going after Nathan tonight." Max said, scared not for her own safety but instead Chloe's.

"What would you have us do instead?" Chloe asked.

"We have the truck, we pack a small bag each and just run away from Acadia Bay, away from everything going on. We give an anonymous call about finding a body here and we just run, just run away to Portland, or anywhere we can think of or want to go. We can make money around the place, I could sell photos and you could, well I don't know but we can make it work." Max said hurriedly, having planned it all out.

' _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say.'_

"Wow, you really planned this out haven't you?" Chloe asked, surprised.

Max just nodded her head against Chloe's chest, "I've been thinking about it since yesterday, I just want to get away from here. I want to escape this place." Max said, quietly adding, "With you."

Chloe heard Max's comment and blushed softly and didn't speak for almost two full minutes, "Alright." She said quietly.

"What?" Max asked, surprised.

"I said alright, let's call the police now and we'll pack a bag and just run away." Chloe said, leaning down to kiss Max on the lips.

Max melted into Chloe's arms and lips as the two moved against each other gently, it lasted for a full minute until Max pulled away, the need for air overcoming her desire.

The two remained silent as they walked to the truck, although Max had had taken Chloe's hand into her own into a tight grip, having no plan at letting go.

It seemed Chloe had the same idea as the pair started to drive away from the junkyard, heading back towards the school in order to get Max's stuff.

While Max went up to her dorm to pack a small bag Chloe had called the police, telling them about the barn and Rachel's grave, giving them the locations of both of them but when asking for her name she hung up the phone.

As she finished she saw Max coming back with her messenger bag around her shoulders and a small suitcase in one hand and her guitar case in the other.

Putting them into the back Max climbed into the truck telling Chloe, "I left a note in my dorm room, and I texted Kate what happened and where we're going." Max explained softly as they pulled out of the car pack at the school.

"I called the police, they're on their way there now." Chloe informed Max.

When they arrived at Chloe's house they found that her mother wasn't home, Chloe silently and quickly went about packing a small bag, leaving a note for her mother about what was happening.

Climbing back into the truck she looked at her house one last time just as Max's hand entered her own, "We'll find our way." Max said softly.

"I know, I've always wanted to escape this place but now it's really happening." Chloe said just as softly.

"I know, we'll be back here one day." Max said.

"I know." Chloe said, putting the truck into reverse and leaving her house, taking the road right out of Acadia Bay and towards somewhere else.

As they reached the sign saying _'You are now leaving Acadia Bay'_ Max looked over at Chloe, their hands still entwined, she leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek as they left Acadia Bay and started a new life, a different more peaceful life.

The night sky above them shining bright with a full moon above them, leading the way towards their new life and lighting the way for them to begin there next path in life.

Sitting just underneath the sign for Acadia Bay a small, faded doe stood at the edge watching as the truck drove away from the town, what looked like a smile adorning its face as it watched them go.

' _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say.'_

 **A/N**

 **I think I speak for everyone when I say that Episode 4 really, really fucked people up. Like big time so this is my own alternate thing, the song is called Mountains by Message to Bears, it's the song that plays when they go to Rachel's grave, the song is a masterpiece and works so well in that scene. I've had it on reply for the last couple hours, it is the same verse repeated five times, which is what I've done.**

 **Anyway this is my first LiS fic and I've written it in around two hours, maybe less. Thanks for reading and please review, any mistakes please point them out. Otherwise I hope everyone's ok and I'm sure shouting to get Episode Five.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Till next time.**


End file.
